


Balls

by firefly124



Series: Destiel Advent Drabbles [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the stupid things, it started with an ornament.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balls

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Advent Drabbles](asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) to [this picture-prompt.](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/pornament-jingle-Balls1_zpsbc886061.jpg.html) There was just no choice for this prompt but to go with [this AC/DC song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gJ3tqIukBKg). That said, this got way less fluffy and way more serious than I'd intended.

~*~

“You are _not_ putting _that_ on the tree!” Sam was wearing one of his most annoying bitchfaces.

“Dude, listen,” Dean started.

“No, you listen,” Sam retorted. “I'm happy for you guys. Really. And I get that it's your job in life to scar my brain in every way possible, but I gotta draw the line someplace, and this … _jingle balls_ ornament is it.”

“You think that's what this is about?” Dean demanded. Damn, he was glad Cas was out walking the stupid dog. He didn't need to hear this. “Well, maybe you're not as 'happy for us guys' as you say, if that's where your mind goes first.”

“Well, what the hell else am I supposed to think? Why would you even _buy_ a Christmas ornament like that?”

“Because it reminded me of Bobby!” And all right, Bobby would've been horrified too. Probably would've thrown the thing out the window and shot it, truth be told. Didn't change the fact that every time Dean saw the stupid thing he could just hear Bobby swearing and smiled.

Well, he did before. He wasn't sure it was going to have that effect now. 

Sam looked like he'd been punched in the gut, and Dean thought he kind of deserved to.

“Dean, I ...”

“Just save it, Sam.” Dean tossed the stupid chunk of plastic in the trash and stalked up the stairs, grabbing his coat and slinging it on. He slammed the door behind him and climbed into the Impala.

~*~

Two hours later, Dean gave up and drove back. He wasn't sure he was done being angry at Sam, but he was pretty much done with driving around for no reason other than to cool down. It was freaking cold out, and he wanted to be home.

Sam was nowhere in sight when Dean entered the bunker. Next to the tree, though, Cas was reading a book with Tracker curled up next to him. He looked up at Dean, a smile lighting up his eyes.

Dean tossed his coat on the railing and walked over to Cas. He set the book aside, cupped Cas's face in his hands, and brought their lips together. The angel's mouth was warm and welcoming, the kiss quickly deepening far more than Dean had intended. When they finally broke for air, Dean just stared into those brilliant blue eyes for a moment.

“Dean, what is it?” Cas traced a finger along Dean's cheekbone. “Too many memories?”

“Wh-what?”

“Did hanging the ornaments for Bobby bring back too many memories? Was it too soon?” Cas looked pained, his eyes cutting over to the tree.

Dean followed his gaze and was surprised to see the stupid ornament back on the tree, near the top even. Next to it was a plastic baseball cap ornament that Dean didn't remember them even having, and on the other side, what looked like a matchbox car. The sound of a throat being cleared behind him had Dean spinning around to see his brother, hands in his pockets and shoulders hunched. 

“Dean, I'm sorry,” Sam said. He took a step closer. “I thought … I don't know what I thought, but it doesn't matter. You're right. Maybe I'm still wrapping my head around things, and this probably won't be the last time I say or do something stupid. I am working on it though, I promise. Can you forgive me?”

With a glance back at the tree, Dean could practically hear the word “Idjits” echoing through his head. He closed the gap between them and pulled his brother into a hug. “Yeah, Sammy. I can.”


End file.
